Mission: Expendable
by theDarkKnight1998
Summary: Robert Queen watched his son die, his best friend murdered, all to be recruted by ARGUS as an expendable resorce. now, its time to get his life back.


"You're Expendable." Those where her first words to Robert Queen when he was hired by the agency known as ARGUS. He knew it was true, he just didn't like the way she said it. She said it like it was a good thing. Officially, she doesn't even exist. She's a ghost. Hell, they where all ghosts. Every last damn spook in this agency didn't even exist in the government's database. He was going on a mission I the heart of an exiled country, and was supposed to assassinate a political leader in the area. For now, he's on a plane sharpening his arrows. They where a carbon/ aluminum alloy with a stainless steel serrated broad head. The fletching on them where green and black. They called him the arrow, because that's the only weapon he would use. A bow and arrow, the epitome of precision and patience. He trained for two years on an island in the north China Sea, and watched his son die, his best friend get murdered, and him. He killed the murder, tortured countless people, and killed even more. He can't even remember a time when he had a soul. When the plane landed, he walked out and saw Amanda Waller, the ARGUS spook who doesn't officially exist, standing there, waiting for him. Robert walked up and shook her hand. She smiled kindly, but he just glared at her with his scarred eye. He remembers the blade slicing down on it every day. Her face went cold, analytical. She spurted off his mission details he had read a thousand times on the plane. Then, she walked past him and walked onto the plane. She stopped at the door and said over her shoulder, "Good luck." Robert scoffed. "You're sincerity is overwhelming." She got on the plane and Robert walked off the tarmac. He found a Suzuki Ninja motor cycle waiting for him with a note on the helmet. "Safety first." He laughed, and then he threw it in the sewer. " _Ass_." He thought to himself. He hit the kick start and left the helmet on the gravel outside of the tarmac. He found a hotel overlooking the stage in which the politician would be promoted to governor tomorrow morning. He had six hours in counting. It was time to rehearse his Russian. He left his bow and quiver in the room, but wore his armor and gear under his parka. He hated Moscow, but he was needed here for some reason he doesn't even know. It gets frustrating and confusing, working for Argus. He just knows he's an agent for a good cause. He went and got a sandwich from a vender across the street from the hotel, then headed back to his room. He took off his parka and placed the hood on his head he wears every time he goes on a mission. It was his friends on the island. He decided it would be useful and took it off his dead body. He pulled it farther over his head at the thought, as if he was trying to hide from judgment. He chuckled at the thought. Judgment from whom? We all knew he was going to hell. He took out his bow and placed his quiver on his back. It was time. The sun was rising, and the crowd started to gather. The body guards where easy to find in the crowd. Just look for the silver ear pieces. Then, the politician arrived. He drew back his bow, and then froze. It was just a kid, no more than fifteen, and she was a female. He slowly let the tension in his bow slack. He wasn't going to kill a kid. Then he saw it. A body guard or what looked like a body guard drew his weapon slowly and lined up the shot. No time to think, just react. Robert drew, aimed and fired all in one motion. The arrow pierced the man's skull, shredded his brain and blasted out the other side. Blood covered the pedestrian next to him, and she screamed. No time to think. He jumped out the window and rolled to his feet. He ran through the crowed and hit the stage. He punched a guard in the throat and kicked another off the stage. If there was one assassin in the crowd, there are bound to be others. He grabbed the politician and threw her over his shoulder, then ran. She kicked and screamed, but she was not as strong as she thought. He threw her into a building and hauled her to her feet. "Go." She looked at him in shock. "GO!" he yelled. She turned and ran, right when a bullet pierced the ground by Robert's feet. He turned and drew an arrow, then shot it threw and mans chest that was holding a pistol a few yards away. It pierced his abdominal area and out the other side. Blood splattered the pavement. Robert turned and ran after his captive. She had only made it a few yards. He covered that distance in no time. He pushed her into a broom closet and jumped in after her. He landed on his shoulder, and then twisted and kicked the door shut. He jumped up and slammed his hand down on her mouth before she could scream. "Listen, I was hired to kill you. Instead I'm protecting you. Those men I shot, they where here to kill you. Now where both wanted dead. So if you want to live, you will follow me and you just might live." She nodded. "Good, you don't have a death wish. Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. You scream, I kill you, understand?" she nodded, and Robert took his hand off her mouth. She took a deep, quivering breath. "I know who wants me dead." Robert smirked. "Let me guess, the butler did it?" she grimaced. "I hate that joke." She said. "No, it was my uncle. He wants to be president, so he hired an agency to kill me. No idea what one, but I'm guessing you do." "Yeah, but if I tell you, I'm dead. Not that that would be a problem for me, but it would be for you. Where can we find your uncle?" she smirked. "You don't know a thing, do you?" Robert grabbed her shirt and pushed her against a shelf. "Unless you want to die, you'll fill me in." Robert growled in her ear. She pushed him off, and said, "Relax, I was just about to tell you. Jesus you're uptight." Robert smirked. "Girl you have no idea." She huffed, and then told him that her uncle lives in a castle a few hours outside of the city. His name was Count Vertigo, and he was one of the most heavily protected people on the planet. "Not for long." Robert said. He pulled the door open and pulled her out, then led her to a garage where his bike was held. He got on and looked at her. "You coming?" she looked at him with disbelief. "You don't have a helmet for one, and that's a single person bike. How do you expect me to ride it?" he laughed. "Use your imagination. Either that or stay here and wait for them to kill you. Your choice." She scoffed and got on. He hit the kick start and then revved the gas. He sped into the street and flew out of town. When they got a few miles from town, he dropped her off at a dense patch of trees. "Hide in there, at least until I come back." She nodded and hid in the trees. He hit the gas, and then sped to the castle. He stopped right outside their gates, and got off his bike. He saw at least one hundred guards on the outside, and no idea on how many where on the inside. He only had 22 arrows left. He was going to have to do this the old fashion. He scaled the wall and hit the walkway right when a guard passed by him. He ran quietly across the bridge to the main building, and then things got ugly. He jumped up and slammed his elbow down on a man's head, snapping his neck. Instant death, no pain. The next guard wasn't so lucky. Robert drove his heal down the man's shin, then punched him in the wind pipe. He choked a little then Robert grabbed his chin and flipped over him, snapping his neck backwards. His foot drove down onto the third guard's collar bone, shattering it. He was about to cry out in pain, when Robert slammed his fist into his throat and kicked him off the balcony. He made it to the door when a guard grabbed his shoulder and whirled Robert around. The guard threw a punch, which Robert ducked under and kneed the guard in the knee cap, breaking his leg. Then Robert stood and drove his elbow down onto the man's neck, breaking it. The morgue is going to be shocked at how many men can get their necks snapped in one day. He entered the compound and found twenty guards waiting for him with submachine guns. Oliver smirked as he saw Count Vertigo behind them. The count smiled. "So you're the archer who is protecting my disappointment of a niece. I have to ask, why not kill her. The pay was good, the mission easy. Why not take the shot?" Robert's smirk turned into a growl of anger. "Because I'm not a scumbag. I don't kill children, let alone female children. You paid the wrong person. And one more thing." Count Vertigo growled "and what is that?" "I'm not the archer, I'm the Arrow." Robert said. Then, Robert drew an arrow and shot it into Count Vertigo's chest, then another into his head. Robert then let loose a flurry of arrows that hit all the guards in their soft spots. A guard hit the alarm at the last second, and then Robert ran an arrow through his eye. He read the name tag on the guard. "Slade huh?" then, he ran out the door and across the bridge. He saw a mountain of guards begin to pile out of the doors of the castle. Robert laughed. They were so unorganized it was embarrassing to watch. He jumped down to the ground and rolled to his feet. He got onto his bike and rode over to where he left Count Vertigo's Niece. "You there Sweetheart." She walked out and looked around. "Did you kill him?" "Him and most of his men." Said Robert. She smiled in relief. "Thank you." "It's you I should be thanking. When I saved you, I saved what was left of my soul." He smiled and offered to give her a ride. She said, "No, I'll go to the castle. Its mine now, after all. I am now the first and youngest female president." Robert nodded, and rode off. It was time to go home. He hit the tarmac a few hours later. The plane that was waiting for him was armed to the teeth with guards. He smirked. As if she needed them. Amanda Waller walked off the plane with a frown cemented on her face. She was pissed, and Robert was happy about it. It was time she and him had a few words. "So, are these guards for you or for me?" Robert asked sarcastically. She was about to say something when Robert cut her off. "Before you say a word, the target you sent me after was a fifteen year old girl. She was also the most innocent person ever. The real man behind the money transfer was a man named Vertigo. He made the word scumbag look like a compliment. ARGUS is supposed to go after the bad guys, not the innocent. So I put two arrows in his soft spots. Most of his men are dead. The rest work for his niece now. It was time someone told you that you can go to hell, and take your agency with you. I'm done working for your shit pit you call an agency." She was taken aback by his ferociousness, and his information. She had no idea that the target was a kid, let alone that she was innocent. But she also knew that his insubordinate attitude and failure to complete the job will not go unpunished. "You make very valid points," she said, "but you also failed to complete the job you where assigned. This is punishable by death or incarceration for life. Your choice." Robert smirked. "I'll have to go with… neither." He raised his bow and drew an arrow and aimed it at her chest. "I say I get on that plane and go home, to Starling, and you will never speak to me again, or hire me for a job. I am done with you, remember? Your rules no longer apply to me." As he was saying this, the men raised their guns and aimed at his chest. "If you shoot me, she gets an arrow in between the eyebrows. The great thing about a bow, is all you have to do is let go." The men looked at Amanda and she scoffed. "Lower your weapons, you imbeciles. I'd rather not die today." She looked back at Robert. "You are playing a dangerous game. But I am inclined to play it with you. You can go home, but if you make one damn mistake, you kill one of my agents, you interfere in one of my missions, I will burn your entire world to ashes." Robert smiled. "Then stay the hell out of Starling." Then, he got onto the plane and hit the engines. As he flew off into the sky, a guard walked over to Waller. "So, what you going to do, ma'am?" Amanda smiled. "I am going to stay the hell out of starling." Then she ordered the man to call some transport. She had a lot to plan for. As she told him, he's playing a dangerous game. What she didn't tell him, is she's holding all the cards.

The End, For Now…


End file.
